The Pull of Attraction
by la petite Boleyn
Summary: Marian didn't love Guy of Gisborne, but she couldn't deny the attraction she felt for him, and she didn't welcome that feeling.


This is my first attempt to write a fiction, so please be kind to me. I'm French, and writing in the English language is new for me.

This story has been inspired by my discussions about the Guy/Marian pairing with Penelope Clemence.

I don't own the show and the characters. They belong to Tiger Aspect Productions.

* * *

On the Council of Nobles, Marian sat quietly, from the corner of her eye watching Guy of Gisborne talk to the sheriff and then to the nobles.

Gisborne was her bitterest enemy... and Robin Hood's sworn foe as well. And now she was watching him with interest and enthusiasm. Her heart belonged to Robin, and yet she couldn't help but stealthily observe the leather-clad man. From the moment she had gazed into Gisborne's cold blue eyes when he had come to the castle to notify her and her father about the arrival of Edward's replacement in Nottingham, there was no question that he had a mystery about him in the way he lived and interacted with people, in the aloofness everyone could see about him.

As the sheriff's henchman began to talk about the upcoming increase in taxes while Vaisey was smirking to himself, Gisborne was still careful to behave politely, but there was an air of menace about his manner which seriously intimidated the others and caused Marian to frown at him. She couldn't bear looking at Gisborne without feeling an overwhelming wave of disgust crashing over her, threatening to drown her. As she slowly turned her head away, there was a grimace on her lips.

With an effort, Marian made herself look neutral, but she couldn't escape the gloomy reality. There was an acrid taste in her mouth as she began to think of Gisborne again. She despised this terrible and cruel man whose handsome face rose to haunt her in every nightmare about poverty and sufferings of her people. Gisborne considered her a tempting flower whose innocence would give him absolution for his sins, and that made her hate him and all he stood for with every fiber of her being.

When Marian's eyes met Gisborne's again, all that she wanted was to escape to the privacy of her room where she could fling herself face down on the pillows of the bed and weep bitterly. Marian was betrothed to this monster, the devil's servant! Yet, she couldn't deny that this devil was attractive, and the air of mystery about him intrigued her. It was both strange thrill and pure terror to feel that way for Marian, and she again felt guilt painfully gripping her heart - guilt for thinking that Gisborne was handsome and for her own realization that she was in her own way kind of attracted to him. She was torn between a feeling of disgust for Guy, who both interested and repelled her, and utter shame for admitting such thoughts about her unwanted betrothed. Marian glanced away and swallowed heavily.

Marian reminded herself that she and her father were the prisoners of circumstances that made it necessary for her to marry Gisborne. In fact it was the devil who hadn't given her other choice but to marry him to save herself and her father. She had a good cause to despise and hate the Gisborne name, and she did hate him for most of the time. But there was also pity in her - the pity she felt for the wretched sinner who would soon become her husband if Robin didn't find a way out of this cursed betrothal. Racked by the conflicting emotions that tore through her, Marian could only stare at Gisborne's handsome face, her whole being longing to run to the woods to find Robin and cast herself into his strong arms where she would be safe and happy.

When the Council of Nobles was finally over, Guy trained his eyes on Marian, but he didn't say anything. A shudder went through her as his eyes shone with an almost hypnotic desire, dominating and compelling those who came beneath their spell, and Marian guessed that any woman could be charmed - _but not her_. She silently rejected those softer emotions and longed to be free of Gisborne forever.

While their eyes were locked, Marian looked into her own heart that didn't wish to be with Gisborne. Even if this man tried very hard to destroy all her resistance in the smoldering fire of his blue eyes that now glowed with lust, she would be unable to love him. Within the span of a few short moments, Marian came to grips with all that had happened to her since the day when she had agreed to marry Gisborne, and once again, she knew that she would never love Vaisey's henchman.

With the sweet awareness that she would always love Robin Hood, Marian imagined Robin, and her face lit up with a small smile. From lush Sherwood Forest to desperate battles in Nottingham, all the way to the glittering royal courts in London and Aquitaine, she could rage against the one truth her heart could never deny... and which only she herself alone could set free - _the truth about her love for Robin_. The outlaw had left her almost six years ago, but now Marian loved him more than ever.

Gisborne smiled at Marian, and she again felt the pull of attraction to her betrothed. She quelled the treacherous urge to approach Guy, and with a little gasp, full of contrition that she was attracted to Vaisey's master-at-arms, she took a step back. Feeling color suffuse her face, Marian managed a smile and stormed out.

Marian didn't love Guy of Gisborne, but she couldn't deny the attraction she felt for him, and she didn't welcome that feeling. She trembled with fear and revulsion at the idea of his hands upon her on their wedding night, and her eyes brimmed with tears. Yet, her conflicted feelings for Gisborne didn't distort and cloud her judgment - the lady of Knighton loved her Robin and will love him forever. It seemed that a woman could be attracted to a man she didn't love, Marian thought.


End file.
